Running School
by ChanChanPCy
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP] WARNING : EXO comedy YAOI ! "Kayaknya si Tata kesambet setan galao Yul" 'APAAHH ? Jadi ini calon ibu mertua –coret- mantan calon ibu mertua gue ? Mampuss gue. Pake ngatain dia pembantu baru segala lagi.' "mamih lo bening juga ya Yul. Hampir aja gue naksir." "Dari pada lo galao gitu, mending ikut kita narik nih angkot aja." "Kita berdua mau DI-JO-DO-HIN !"
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Running School Chapter 1**

**Author : adindaPCy**

**Cast : EXO, VIXX, B.A.P, BTS and others.**

**Genre : Comedy gaje, friendship, school-life, romance**

**Length : Chapter ?**

**Disclaimer : **Para member EXO, VIXX, B.A.P, BTS dan member group lainnya milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. FF ini, 100 % MILIK AUTHOR dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. NO PLAGIAT !

**Author's note : **Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur nya aneh dan feel komedinya ga dapet …. Ini FF komedi Author pertama …

**Budayakan REVIEW ya chingu …. **

**WARNING : Bahasa tidak baku. Ini FF **_**YAOI !**_** Boy x Boy Love ! Yang gak suka YAOI mending gak usah baca deh ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

**Disini tuh ceritanya :**

Tao adeknya Chanyeol

Lay adek Kris

D.O adek N

Zelo adek Minho

Jongup adek Baekhyun

Luhan pacar Chanyeol

Luhan kakak Hyuk

Hyuk pacar Hongbin

.

Kelas 2-A (Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Ravi, Ken, Yongguk, Himchan)

Kelas 2-C (Suho, Kris, Luhan, Rapmon, V, Jimin, Hongbin, N, Leo)

Kelas 1-B (Sehun, Kai, Chen, D.O, Xiumin, Tao, Lay, Hyuk, Joongkok)

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Pertandingan Hati - 'Hati-Hati'**

"Abaaaaannggg …. Lo harus menaaaaangg ! Trus pulang bawa hadiahnya, kalo gak ntar ade bilangin ke mamah kalo abang pacaran sama kakak-kakak yang lebih tua dari abaaaanngg !" teriak cowok tinggi yang tingginya tak kalah dari tiang listrik (?) bernama Park Zi Tao yang biasa dipanggil Zizi atau Tatao atau wushu Panda atau _#plak *authorbanyakomong*_ di pinggir lapangan untuk menyemangati abangnya yang juga biasa dipanggil Chanchan atau Yeolyeol atau Dobi-Dobi atau _#plak *authorbanyakomonglagi*_ yang sedang mengikuti olimpiade lari di sekolahnya.

Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengarnya. Ia malu karena menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang yang ada disana. Bahkan N sang wasit menunda aba-abanya dulu untuk tertawa sambil guling-gulingan di lapangan.

"Lebay ni orang .." kata Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Ia sungguh dongkol dengan adenya itu. Gimana kalo kedengeran sama pacarnya ntar ? Lagian Luhan gak tua-tua amat. Kita kan satu angkatan, cuman beda bulan aje.

"1 .. 2 .. _**priiiitttt**_ …." N meniup peluitnya panjang menandakan perlombaan dimulai. Semua peserta kecuali Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan tempatnya dan berlari secepat mungkin. Lelaki itu masih menatap tanah di depannya dengan pikiran melayang-layang seperti layangan adenya yang putus kemaren sore. _**#chanyeolcurhat**_

"Dasar lo de, mentang-mentang hadiahnya tuh duit. Bilang aja lo mau minta." Gerutu Chanyeol masih dalam hatinya tanpa sadar dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Bahkan para penonton di pinggir lapangan ikut terdiam melihat aksi Chanyeol yang diam itu. Hening. Sangat hening.

Kriikk..

Kriikk..

"Dek, lo niat gak sih ikutan lomba lari ?" tanya N yang gemas melihat Chanyeol.

"Ya niat la. Gak liat apa gue udah ngambil ancang-ancang gini." Jawab Chanyeol geram sambil menungging (?) dalam posisi yang menurutnya ancang-ancangnya.

"Trus kok gak ikutan lari kayak temennya yang lain ?"

"Emang udah mulai ya sit ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya. N hanya menggangguk pertanda _'iya, udah mulai dari tadi kaleee. Lo kemane aje ?'_

Namja yang diketahui senang tertawa itu menatap lurus ke depan dan melihat pemandangan teman-temannya yang sedang berlari untuk berlomba mencapai kantin **#eh** finish tercepat. Dan ….

"Uwaaaaaa…." Teriak Chanyeol menggelegar. Membuat para penonton yang mendukungnya juga ikut berteriak histeris mengira itu adalah yelyel yang diberikan lelaki itu. Ia berlari secepat kilat (?) menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Hofft… Hooftt…" hela nafas Chanyeol sambil terus berlari hingga ia bisa mensejajari posisinya dengan peserta yang berada di paling belakang. Ternyata orang itu adalah Suho, anak kelas 2-B yang termasuk dalam kelompok anak-anak orang kaya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tapi suka pamer (?)

Suho yang merasa posisinya terancam bahaya karena kehadiran Chanyeol mempercepat larinya. Namun kaki-kaki pendeknya **#upss** kalah dengan kaki-kaki Chanyeol yang panjang. Alhasil Chanyeol lah yang berhasil mendahului temennya si Suholangkaya itu. Setelah ia berhasil melomba kaki-kaki pendek lainnya **(?) #ehh** D.O dan Baekhyun, kini ia berhasil berada di posisi tiga terdepan. Posisi pertama dan kedua dipimpin oleh Kris dan Sehun yang juga tergolong dalam geng anak-anak orang kaya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tapi suka pamer (?).

Chanyeol langsung meng'gas (?) kakinya secepat yang ia bisa agar bisa mendahului temen-temennya itu. Dan…. Bingo ! Ia berhasil mendahului keduanya. Dan dialah pemimpin dalam perlombaan ini. Chanyeol merasa bangga terlebih saat ia menoleh ke belakang, Kris dan Sehun malah menghentikan larinya.

"Baru segini aja udah nyerah. Hahaha." Tawa Chanyeol dalam hatinya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Prriiiiiiitttttttt !" N kembali meniupkan peluitnya disamping Chanyeol yang masih berlari, membuat lelaki itu juga ikut berlari.

"STOP! STOP !" teriak N.

"Gak bisa bang. Gue harus menangin nih lomba." Jawab Chanyeol juga ikut berteriak. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Dek ! Lombanya udah selesai. Lo udah ngelewatin garis finishnya tadi." Kata N lagi yang kini jadi berlari di belakang Chanyeol. M endengar itu seketika Chanyeol menghentikan aksi berlarinya dan menatap hampa pemandangan di depannya.

**_Bruukk._**

Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berhenti membuat N tak bisa menge'rem (?) kakinya dan alhasil membuat namja mungil itu menubruk punggung Chanyeol. N mental ke belakang karena tubrukan itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol .. ia tetap dalam posisinya berdiri tak bergeming. Ada apakah dengan dia ?

**Jeng..**

**Jengg…**

"Abang payah ! Masa segini doang kalah. Kebanyakan mengkhayal nih abang. Pasti ngayalin abangnya si Hyuk ye ? Ade bilang ke mamah ntar." Rajuk Tao pada abangnya yang tak bisa memenangkan juara 1 lomba lari.

"Jangan donk deee. Kan yang penting abang juara. Juara 3. Hehee." Bujuk Chanyeol yang ternyata masih mendapat juara dalam perlombaan itu. Ia menunjukkan gigi Close Up nya yang putih bersih seperti tanpa kaca (?) #**ehh** _[tanpa noda maksud author]_ andalannya.

"Ogah ! Juara 3 cuman dapet hadiah **sepuluh rebu**. Harusnya abang juara 1supaya hadiahnya **seratus sebelas rebu seratus sebelas rupiah**. Ato gak pinomat abang juara 2. Hadiahnya kan **lima puluh lima rebu lima ratus lima puluh lima rupiah**." Alasan Tao lagi dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan abangnya yang ikutan jongkok di pojokan bareng D.O dan Baekhyun.

"Gue galau bro." D.O dan Baekhyun hanya memberi puk-puk semangat di pundak lelaki itu.

Chanyeol meratapi nasibnya yang sebentar lagi akan dijadikan ikan asin(?) sama mamahnya dan uang jajannya yang di diskon 70%+20% sama papahnya. Karena kata orang tuanya, ia sudah dijodohkan oleh rekan bisnis papihnya. Jadi Chanyeol gak boleh pacaran. Oh iya, kalau begitu sebenarnya mereka berdua kan anak orang kaya juga, lalu kenapa mempermasalahkan hadiah yang hanya berupa uang **sebesar seratus sebelas rebu seratus sebelas rupiah** dan **lima puluh lima rebu lima ratus lima puluh lima rupiah** ? Bahkan uang jajan mereka untuk sehari lebih dari jumlah itu.

.

.

.

Di sudut sekolah lainnya, terlihat Tao yang berjalan mendekati seorang pemuda bermata seram yang diketahui anak kelas 2-B dan menjadi pemenang dalam lomba lari melawan abangnya tadi serta menjabat sebagai ketua geng anak-anak orang kaya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tapi suka pamer (?).

Langkahnya lunglai dan kepalanya menunduk. Hingga ia tak sadar kepalanya menabrak dagu pemuda itu.

_**Dukk.**_

"Aduuhh." Ucap Tao spontan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Tidak terlalu sakit sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin mendramatisir suasana. Siapa tau ada cowok tamvan dan berani yang kebetulan lewat mendekatinya dan menolongnya dan mengajaknya berkenalan dan mereka jadi PDKT'an dan _#halah_…..

"Park Zi Tao." Panggil lelaki itu pada namja di depannya dengan wajah dan suara sok cool dan dingin _#samaajayahkan_.

"Hmm."

"Lo gak lupa sama perjanjian kita kan ?"tanya pemuda itu lagi masih sok kuul.

_**#Flasback ….**_

"Annyeong Bang Hongbin." Sapa Tao saat ia tiba di depan meja panitia pendaftaran olimpiade olahraga yang diadakan sekolahnya.

"Annyeong Tatao. Lo mau daftar juga ?" balas Hongbin menyapa dengan senyum manisnya. 'Oh, kiutnya (?) si Bang Hongbin iniiieehh' batin To. Ia mengenal Chanrin karena kepopulerannya sebagai adek dari Chanyeol si Happy Virus di sekolah mereka.

Tao ngangguk. "Lomba apa ?" tanya Hongbin lagi sang Ketua OSIS dengan milyaran pesonanya. Para peserta lainnya yang berdiri di belakang Tao langsung mengabadikan senyum pesona alami Hongbin dengan kamera SLR 10000 mp milik mereka. Maklumi saja, sekolah mereka ini memang kumpulan anak-anak borjuis. Punya kamera segitu doank mah masih biasa.

"Renang." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Ok. Tunggu sebentar ya." Sementara menunggu sang Ketos mengisi formulir untuknya, gadis itu melihat-lihat nama peserta lomba yang diikuti oleh abangnya. Sederet nama tertera disana. Seperti Suholangkaya, , Baekhyun, Sehunakolangkaya, Daehyun, Zelolangkaya, Leolangkaya, Chanyeol, dan ….

"Bule ngondek ?!" pekik Tao tak percaya. "Orang sombong ini pasti bakalan kalah sama abang gue." Kata cewek itu lagi pada dirinya sendiri sambil senyum ngejek.

'Enak aja gue dikatain Bule ngondek.' Batin cowok yang denger teriakan histeris Tao itu.

Tao tak menyadari keberadaan orang yang ia bicarakan sedang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ekhemm." Dehem lelaki itu.

"Ekhem." Balas Tao yang masih belum sadar juga.

Akhirnya lelaki itu menoel-noel lengan Tao. Tapi yang ditoel tetap tidak perduli. "Apaan sih ? Kalo mau daftar ngantri donk !" bentaknya.

Kris cuman bisa sweetdrop dengernya =_= "Judes banget." Gumamnya. "Tapi gue bakalan ngalahin abang lo si Park Chanchan Yeolyeol itu. Yang kalo digabungin tuh namanya Chanyeol."bisik Kris di telinga Tao.

"Gue berani taruhan lo bakal kalah dari abang gue. Udah deh, kalo gak brani mundur aje." Tantang Tao yang masih belum menyadari siapa lawan bicaranya.

"OK. Kalo gue menang, lo harus jadi pacar gue. Tapi kalo abang lo yang menang, gue bakal turun dari jabatan gue sebagai ketua geng anak-anak orang kaya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tapi suka pamer dan sebagai orang paling ganteng seantero Running School (?)."

"Siapa takut !" jawab Tao tak perduli. Ia yakin kalao abangnya itulah yang akan menang nantinya.

Ehh, tapi tunggu dulu.

Apa katanya tadi ?

Turun jabatan dari ketua geng anak-anak orang kaya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tapi suka pamer (?).

Orang ganteng seantero Running School ? Sekolah dia.

Siapa lagi kalau itu bukan ….

Jangan….

Jangan….

**Deg….**

**Deg….**

"Krissiolangkaya ?" ucap Tao setibanya ia berbalik badan mendapati Kris di depan mukanya.

_**#Flashback End….**_

Tao mengangkat tangan kanannya saat Kris akan kembali bicara. Namja itu menginterupsinya untuk diam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk menatap alis seram Kris. Tatapan penuh harap Tao.

"Bang Kris …"

"Hm."

"Bang Krissitamvan …"

"Ya ?"

"Bang Krissiolangkaya."

"APAAN ?" bentak Kris gak sabaran.

"Bang Krissitamvan dan olangkaya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, gue tau abang gue si Chanyeol itu kalah dan harusnya gue udah ngejalanin taruhan itu sekarang. Tapi pliiissss deh kali ini, kasi gue kesempatan. Biar gue yang gantiin abang gue. Gue ikut olimpiade renang, kalo gue menang kita batalin taruhan itu ye bang. Ya ya ya." bujuk Tao beserta aegyo yang tampaknya lebih tepat dikatakan seperti wajah mengejek.

"Lo ngejek gue ya. Kagak bisa !"tolak Kris mentah-mentah.

"Pliiiissssss baaanngg …. Abaaaannnggg….."

"_**Kepada para peserta olimpiade renang diharapkan untuk segera merapat (?) ke meja panitiauntuk mendaftarkan ulang dirinya. Karena sebentar lagi perlombaan akan kami mulai. Terima kasih, thank you, gomawo, xiexie, arigatou…. **__*Pletak*__** Aduh ! **__*Nggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnggg*__**….Yak kenapa lo nge'jitak kepala gue Hong? ... Lo mubazir banget N. Bilang makasihnya kebanyakan... Gapapa kali, biar orang-orang nyangka gue itu pinter... Tapi gak segitunya juga kali... YAAAKKK, BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM DAN MATIKAN MICROPHONE ITU ? … ***__Nggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg*__**... **__*Pletak-Pletak* __**Aduuhh..Yak, Byun Baekhyun, kenapa lu ngejitak pala kita dua ?... MATIKAAAAAAANNN ! ***__Nggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg*__**..."**_ Dan setelah itu speaker benar-benar mati. Interupsi para panitia membuat Tao semakin dilema.

_'Aduh gimana nih ? Mana si bulek ngondek ini kagak mau lagi.'_

Tao masih saja menggerutu dalam hatinya. Tapi waktunya tak banyak lagi. Dia harus segera bergegas.

"Pokoknya gue janji bakalan menangin tuh perlombaan. Jadi taruhannya bisa kita gagalin. Ok bang Kris. Sampe jumpa nanti !" dan setelah berkata seperti itu, namja berambut jigrak dengan tinggi tak jauh beda dengan pohon pinang itu (?) langsung minggat (?) dari hadapan Kris. Meninggalkan Kris dengan wajah 0.0 tak mengerti.

.

.

.

"Loh ? Bang Kris ? Abang kenapa ? Kayak orang yang lagi berduka cita aja." Sapa seorang namja di koridor begitu melihat abangnya jalan menunduk.

_'Iya, hati gue lagi berduka cita dee. Hati abang sakit dee. Sakitnya tuh disini. DISINIIIIIIII.'_ Teriak Kris dangdutan ala Cita Citata dalam hatinya dengan telunjuknya yang menempel di dada kirinya.

"Kagak de. Eh, lo mau kemana ?" tanya lelaki itu antusias begitu melihat sang adik berjalan dengan tas jinjing dan handuk yang membalut (?) lehernya.

"Gue mau ikutan lomba renang bang. Doain adee menang ye Bang." Kris cuman mengangguk lemas dan ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju markas geng anak-anak orang kaya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tapi suka pamer (?), yang lebih kerennya markas itu disebut kantin. Dia mau curcol sama para anggotanya.

"Renang ya." Gumam Kris.

_'APHAAHH ? Renang ?_'*dramatis Kris*

"Laaaaayyyy !" Kris berbalik memanggil adiknya yang belum jauh itu. Dengan semangat 2015 berlari menghampirinya.

"Jangan lari-lari disini bang. Mentang juara 1 lomba lari, ih." Ilfil Lay saat melihat abangnya yang lari seperti kesetanan itu.

"De, lo kenal Park Zi Tao gak ?" tanya Leo dengan mata yang mengeluaran cahaya menyilaukan seperti lampu 5 watt (?) sambil memegangi kedua tangan adeknya.

"Park Zi Tao?" gadis itu tampak berpikir keras. "Oh !" katanya lagi membuat Kris semakin semangat. "Park Zi Tao yang mana satu nih bang ?"

Kris sweetdrop dengernya. "Yang anak kelas 1 itulah. Emang berapa banyak Park Zi Tao di skolah kite ?"

"Oh itu. Ya kenal lah. Pan dia tuh saingan gue di klub renang. Emang kenapa ?"

Kris makin ngeremes tangan ade-nya itu. Ia benar-benar senang kini. Ia tau adeknya itu jagonya dalam hal berenang. "Dek, gue butuh banget bantuan lo !"

.

.

.

Para peserta lomba renang sudah berdiri di pinggir kolam untuk mengambil ancang-ancang. Tampak di barisan peserta trip pertama itu ada Yongguk, Minho, Zelo, L, Sunggyu, Tao, Lay, dan Xiumin .

Wajah kedelapannya menampakkan raut keoptimisan akan menang. Tapi ada yang sedikit aneh dengan raut Lay. Ia agak ragu bisa mendapat juara 1 mengingat ada Tao yang menjadi lawannya. Saingannya itu, bener-bener saingan yang kehebatannya tak diragukan lagi. Dialah orang pertama yang berhasil mengalahkan Lay saat latihan dan seleksi perwakilan sekolah. Dia takut kalah lagi sama Tao.

Tapi perkataan abangnya saat di koridor itu menjadi motivasi tersendiri untuknya. _"Kalo lo bisa jadi juara 1, abang janji deh bakal bantuin PDKT'an lo sama cowok inceran lo yang item itu … si Kai !"_

_**Prriiiiiiiitttttt….**_

Peluit panjang yang ditiupkan oleh Bang Leo menandakan pertandingan dimulai.

_**Byyuuurrr … **_

Para peserta meloncat ke dalam air bersamaan membuat air kolam bermuncratan ke muka si Bang Leo yang berdiri di samping kolam. _*poor AbangLeo*_

"Ayo…Ayoo…. Woooooo !" teriak para penonton di pinggir kolam.

Tao dan Lay memimpin barisan. Posisi mereka seri. Sama-sama cepat dan tangkas. Mereka bagaikan ikan duyung yang menghipnotis para penonton untuk terus menatap mereka.

_"Gue harus menang !"_ tekad Tao dalam hatinya. Ia semakin mempercepat gerak renangnya hingga kini ia yang memimpin barisan.

Lay yang merasa sedikit tertinggal dari Tao juga tak mau kalah. Ia mempercepat cipakan (?) tangan dan kakinya. _"Demi Kim Jong In !"_

Sedikit lagi ….

5 meter lagi ….

3 meter lagi ….

Siapakah yang akan menang ?

_**Careless …. Careless ….**_

_**Shout anonymous and anonymous**_

_**Heartless , mindless ….**_

_**No one who care about me !**_

Deringan handphone salah satu murid menambah ketegangan suasana. Membuat ia mendapat deathglare dari murid yang lain. _#kirainapaan_…

Para penonton sudah menahan nafas melihat detik-detik pertarungan Park Zi Tao dan Jung Yi Xing alias Lay. Hingga Bang Leo kembali meniupkan peluitnya.

**_Priiiiiiiitttttt …. Prriiiiiiiittttt …. _**

Pertandingan berakhir tanpa ada yang tahu siapa yang menang. Penonton bingung. Juri juga bingung. Terlebih para peserta.

"_Siapa yang menang ?Gue bingung. Mereka keliatan seri."_

"_Kagak tau. Gue juga mikir kayak gitu."_

"_Gue rasa Tao yang menang."  
_

"_Iya, dia kan slalu bisa ngalahin Lay."_

"_Kagak. Yang menang pasti si Lay. Karna dia yang terpaten."_

"_Tauk 'ah. Liat aja keputusan juri ntar."_ Bisik para murid dengan argumen mereka masing-masing.

Tao dan Lay mendekati para juri yang asik diskusi di meja mereka. Para juri tak tahu siapa yang harus diumumkan sebagai pemenang.

"Gue yang menang !"

…

**~ T B C ~**

…

**Annyeong reader-deul ! Apakah FF ini menarik untuk dibaca ? Dimohon untuk review ne. Kelanjutan FF ini tergantung pada **_**REVIEW, FAVORIT, sama FOLLOWER**_** kalian. Kalo banyak, Author lanjut. Kalo gak, ya Author tunggu sampe banyak baru dilanjut. Hehee…**

**Gomawo buat yang udah luangin waktunya baca FF abal-abal ini. Mungkin cerita belum terlalu menarik di chapter pertama ini. Tapi untuk next chap Author usahakan buat kalian enjoy dalam cerita.**

**Dan dalam satu chapter ini, Author belum bisa munculin semua castnya. Cast akan muncul seirama jalannya cerita. OK !**

**_Ff ini adalah remake_. Awalnya Author buat bukan YAOI. Jadi maaf aja kalo ada nama yang bukan cast tercantum dalam cerita. Mungkin aja terlewat saat Author mengedit ulang.**

**Author tunggu apresiasi kalian untuk FF ini. GOMAWO **_***bow***_


	2. Chapter 2 : Ken Dedes KEN-can Terakhir

**Title : Running School Chapter 2**

**Author : adindaPCy**

**Cast : EXO, VIXX, B.A.P, BTS and others.**

**Genre : Comedy gaje, friendship, school-life**

**Length : Chapter ?**

**Disclaimer : **Para member EXO, VIXX, B.A.P, BTS dan member group lainnya milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. FF ini, 100 % MILIK AUTHOR dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. NO PLAGIAT !

**Author's note : **Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur nya aneh dan feel komedinya ga dapet …. Ini FF komedi Author pertama …

**Budayakan REVIEW setelah membaca ya chingu …. **

**WARNING : Bahasa tidak baku. Ini FF **_**YAOI !**_** Boy x Boy Love ! Yang gak suka YAOI mending gak usah baca deh ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

**.**

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : Running School - Ken Dedes KEN-can Terakhir**

"Udahan atuh meweknya adee. Lo kenapa sih ? Dari semalem galau gak jelas mulu ? Gara-gara abang kalah ya ? Maafin abang yaa …. Ntar gantinya, abang traktir jajan cilok deh di kantin. Ade bisa makan sepuasnya." Bujuk Chanyeol pada adeknya yang duduk termenung di sampingnya.

Cowok imut di sampingnya itu tak terpengaruh. Ia begadang semalam suntuk merenungi nasib yang akan menimpanya hari ini. Setelah kemarin ia dinyatakan kalah dengan Lay, Tao hanya bisa pasrah pada taruhan yang ia buat dengan Kris.

Dan mungkin pada hubungan _backstreetnya_ yang akan kandas setelah ini ?

"Dee…" panggil Chanyeol.

"Deee…" panggil Chanyeol lagi.

"Ta-"

"Apaan sih bang ? BERISIK !" Belum selesai Chanyeol memanggil adeknya, yang dipanggil malah bentak Chanyeol balik.

"A.. I-itu.. Itu.. Anu.."

"Pliss deh bang, cukup buat gue galau saat ini. Gue capek bang. Gue capek. Abang gak bisa liat apa ? Adek abang yang geuliss ini lagi bingung. Gue dilema bang. DILEMA ! Gue mesti gimana bang ? Gue gak punya pilihan lagi. Trus mau abang apa lagi sekarang ? Abang mau ngomong apa ?" curhat Tao gak jelas dengan amat didramatisir.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hampir menitikkan air mata. Bukan karena sedih. Tapi karena dia gak dikasi bicara sama adeknya yang asik nyerocos itu.

"Itu.. Kita.."

"AADK bang ? AADK (Ada Apa Dengan Kita) ?" dramatisir Tao lagi yang bener-bener lagi galao.

"Kita.. dah sampe sekolah dee.." jawab Chanyeol hati-hati.

Dia takut adenya bakal buat drama mellow lagi di pagi harinya yang cerah dan terang benderang (?) ini.

Tao natap keluar jendela mobilnya dan tampaklah sosok (?) bangunan sekolahnya yang megah bin mewah binti menakjubkan (?).

"Oh."

Setelah jawaban singkat itu, Tao keluar dari Limousinnya yang beroda tiga (?) sambil main banting pintu mobil dengan kasar.

_**BRAAKK !**_

"Ya Gusti, untung kaca mobil ini dilengkapi sama lapisan ember mamih di rumah yang 'ANTI PECAH'." Syukur Chanyeol sambil menatap kepergian adeknya yang udah keluar duluan. Ia sempat ngeliat adeknya papasan sama Ken, sohibnya yang dapet julukan Happy dan dia (Chanyeol) Virusnya maka jadilah mereka berdua Happy Virus di sekolah megah bin mewah binti menakjubkan ini.

"Eh, Zi Tao. Pagiiiiiiiiiii…." Sapa Ken dengan senyum lima jarinya yang tak kalah lebar dengan Chanyeol begitu melihat Tao keluar dari Limousinnya yang unik itu. Kata Papahnya itu belinya di Indonesia dan cuman ada 1 di dunia loh. _#woahh_.

"Eh, pagi juga Bang." Balas Tao sedikit canggung. Terlebih saat cowok di depannya yang memiliki nama lengkap Raden Mas Lee Ken Dedes itu mengedipkan matanya sebelah. _*wink*_ ;-) _#aduhaaii_

'_Mas Ken Dedes.. Ai Loph Yu Puuuulllll !'_ teriak Tao dalam hatinya dengan wajah ke'ungu-unguan (?).

"Chanyeol mana dee ?" tanya Ken menetralisir kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Tuh masih di mobil." Tunjuk Tao. Ken melihat sekilas ke mobil sambil bergumam 'OH'.

"Emh.. Tao duluan ya Bang. Mau ngerjain PR dulu. Hehe…"

Ken mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang dipenuhi gigi (?). Ia sempat memberikan flying kiss sebelum Tao berbalik yang membuat itu cowok seneng setengah hidup

_(reader :berarti Tao dah koid donk, thor. | author :belum, itu kan cuman kiasan atuh. Ok. Lanjoott.)_.

*Muuaacchh* kissbye Ken. _#authormauuuuu_. _#abaikan_

Setelah itu si Raden Mas Lee Ken Dedes itu menghampiri Limousin yang masih anteng terparkir di halaman sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Sementara di dalam Lamborghini sport yang baru di parkir seorang cowok tamvan populerr dan berani, tampak kegelisahan seorang cowok yang lagi ngembang-ngempisin lobang idungnya_._

"Gue jadi ngerasa gak enak sama dia Bang."

"Udah, kagak apa-apa Lay. Lo tenang aja. Yang penting bentar lagi lo kan bisa PDKT'an sama si preman Item itu."

"Jangan bilang dia Item ! Dia itu cuman berkulit sedikit gelap doank !"

"Serah lo deh dee. Tapi, makasi ya, berkat lo rencana abang lo yang tamvan populerr dan berani ini sukses !" smirk cowok itu.

.

.

.

"Tao, lo mimisan ?"tanya atau yang lebih tepatnya pernyataan Xiumin sahabat Tao yang bentuknya kayak perempuan, gegara keimutannya hampir ngalahin pacar abangnya (?) saat berpapasan di koridor sekolah. Xiumin termasuk dalam geng abang dan sepupunya yang suka malakin siswa di sekolah mereka.

"Ah masa sih ?" Tao nempelin tangannya ke idung dan terlihatlah ingus-coret- darah berwarna merah itu.

"Lo sakit ? Perlu obat ? Gue anter ke UKS yokk. Atau gue anter pulang ke rumah aja ? Biar gue bisa ijin gak masuk kelas. Hehe.." Tawar Xiumin dengan mata berbinar-binar tanpa jeda.

"Kagak ah." Jawab Tao yang malah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil ngelapin idungnya yang katanya sempet mimisan itu pake kerah bajunya.

"Jorok lo Tao. Iya'in aja deh. Ya ya ya…"

"Kagak ! Lagian gue mimisan bukan karna sakit kok."

"Terus kenapa donk ?" tanya Xiumin mendadak kepo.

"Tadi gue abis di cium sama Bang Ken."

"WHAAATTTHH ! Serius lo ? Gak bohong kan ? Enak gak ? Di cium dimana ? Jidat ? Pipi ? Dada ? Kaki ? Tangan ? Atao bibir ? Kapan ? Kok gue gak tau ?"

"Kepo amat si lu Min. Kagak dicium dimana-mana kok. Cuman di kasi kiss bye doank tadi. Gue gak bohong. Dan kalo lo nanya enak ato enggak, mana gue tau. Kan gak kenak. Udah ah, gue mau ke kelas. Mau nyontek PR-nya si Dio. Lo ikut gak ?" jelas Tao yang kesal karna pikiran temennya tentang cium itu tapi masih berbaik hati juga buat ngajakin sohibnya nyontek bareng.

"Kagak ah, gue lagi nunggu Bang Ravi sama Kai. Mau cari pemasukan dulu. Hehe.."

"Oh yaudah deh, ntar kalo dah dapet, jangan lupa traktir gue yakk Miiiinn." Teriak Tao sambil ngacir ke kelasnya meninggalkan seorang Kim Xiumin di pengkolan koridor sekolah menunggu para mangsanya lewat.

Tak perlu lama menunggu, Xiumin melihat mangsanya berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk ke arahnya. Ia tahu siapa itu. Siswa itu adalah N, kakak kelasnya sekaligus abang dari temen sekelasnya Dio yang PR-nya sering dia contekin sama dia dan Tao.

Tapi keliatannya N gak menyadari keberadaan Xiumin yang udah nemplok (?) di dinding nungguin dia. Cowok itu jalan aja lempeng sambil nundukin kepalanya tanpa ada rasa takut akan bahaya yang mengancam dompetnya.

"Ekhemm." Xi-Umin berdehem saat N semakin dekat dengannya. Tapi si N nya malah jalan aja. _'Idih, gue di anggurin.'_ Batin Xi-Umin. _'Gue harus berbuat sesuatu.'_

AHA !

BRUUKK !

"Adaww…" ringis N sambil berusaha berdiri lagi. Ternyata N kesungkur karna Xi-Umin nginjek kakinya waktu dia lagi jalan di depan cewek ala cowok itu.

N berdiri sambil ngibas-ngibasin seragam mahalnya yang kotor kena debu halus yang gak keliatan di lantai koridor. Ia berbalik bermaksud buat ngelabrak (?) orang yang udah nginjek sepatu mahalnya itu dan buat dia ampe kesungkur gitu. Tapi begitu ngeliat wajah cantik yang tersirat kegantengan di dalamnya (?) N pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Serahin dompet lo Bang !" pinta Xiumin tanpa nyanyi lagu Cita Citata dulu.

"Ampun Min.. Gue hari ini lagi gak bawa dompet." Mohon N dengan wajah memelas yang tanpa dibuat gitu juga mukanya udah keliatan ngesianin. _#ehh *author ditabok Fans aBang N*_

"Kalo gitu gue minta duit lo aja deh bang ! Sini ! Sini !" paksa Xiumin sambil gelayutan (?) di tas N.

"Uang gue di kartu ATM semua Min." jawab N dengan lemas.

"Yaudah kalo gitu siniin kartu ATM-nya !"

"Pan kartu ATM-nya ada dalam dompet Min."

"Iiihhh, banyak alesan banget sih. Kenapa dompetnya gak dibawa cobak ? HAH ? Gue kan jadi gak bisa malakin Abang." Kesal Xi-Umin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk N yang tak berdosa itu.

"Tadi pagi gue bangun telat. Gue ditinggal ama Dio dan becak BMW-nya. Jadi gue berangkat sama supir pake mobil Marchedes pembantu gue. Eh di tengah perjalanan ntuh mobil yang gue naikin malah mogok. Akhirnya gue naik angkot ke sekolah. Lo tau gak Min, angkot itu gak ada AC nya. Panasnya minta ampun. Mana duduknya sampe pangku-pangkuan lagi. Nyesek gue Min. Eh pas gue turun dompetnya udah ilang. Gue gak bisa bayar ongkosnya Min. Gue dimarahin sama supir angkotnya. Gue galau Min, gue kecopetan. Jadi-"

"OK Bang N. Lo boleh lewat sekarang." Potong Xiumin sebelum N melanjutkan curcolnya yang kalo di dengerin sampe pulang sekolah juga gak bakalan kelar. Akhirnya N kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai 3. Kembali berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah yang ngesianin.

Xi-Umin ngehela napasnya panjaaaang sekali sambil mijit-mijit sakunya yang kosong (?). "Huuuuuffffffftttttt…. Bang Ravi sama Kai kemana sih ? Jam segini belon nongol. Padalan Bang Ravi bilang dia cuman pergi bentar."

Xiumin kembali ber-smirk ria saat melihat kedatangan si ketua geng anak-anak orang kaya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tapi suka pamer (?) beserta adeknya berjalan kearahnya.

'_Hahahaa…kena lo berdua sama gue.'_ Tawa evil Xi-Umin dalam hatinya.

"Ekhemm.." dehem Xiumin begitu Lay's Krispy lewat di depannya idungnya. Keduanya menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan namja itu dan menatap datar ke arah Xiumin.

"Apaan ?" tanya Lay jutek.

"Uang jalannya mana ? Lewat sini musti bayar !"

"Heh ! Inikan jalan punya sekolah. Gratis tauk ! Masih kecil udah berani malakin orang tua (?). Udah gede mau jadi apaan ?" omel Lay sambil ngacungin telunjuknya.

"Jadi presiden." Jawab Xiumin polos. "Udah sini mana dompetnya ?" ia menengadahkan tangannya pada abang adek Lay's Krispy itu.

"Huh, lo butuh berapa ?" tanya Kris angkuh.

"Satu ATM lo yang isinya seratus ribu won cukup tuh." Jawab Xiumin tak kalah angkuh.

Kris berdecak sambil ngeluarin dompetnya yang katanya dia beli di Paris dengan harga sepuluh ribu dollas AS _#woowFANTASTICBABY !_

"Ck ! Nih gue kasi 2. Passwordnya dua-duanya KR1sS10L4n6K4y4&amp;T4mV4N" Kris ngeluarin dua kartu ATM nya dan ngasi ke Xiumin yang masih masang wajah imutnya (?).

"Tumben ngasih 2 ? Biasanya juga 4 ?" tanya Xiumin yang ngebuat Lay sweetdrop dengernya. -_-

'_Abang gue malu-maluin.'_ Batin Lay.

"Kagak apa-apa. Lagi pingin doank."

"Ck ! Mencurigakan. Lo mau apa Bang ?"

"Gak mau apa-apa kok. Eh, si Item mana ?" tanya Kris sambil celingak-celinguk ke kanan kiri.

"Item ? Siapa ?" Xiumin ngerutin kulit jidatnya pertanda lagi mikir siapa orang item yang dimaksud Kris itu. Genderuwo kah ? Tapi genderuwo itu kan setan, bukan orang.

"Ituloh, si Kai."

"Oooooohhhhh… Belum dateng kalik. Kenapa nyariin dia ? Suka ya ?"

"Kamfreett ! Enak aja." _'Gue itu cuman suka sama Tao tauk !'_ treak Kris tak terima karna dia dikatain suka sama si preman Item itu. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka serentak pada mandangin mereka dengan tatapan _'kenapa lo tereak-tereak di sekolah ? lo kira ini jamban (?)'_ yang buat si bule ngonek itu malu abiess.

"Ntar kalo lo liat dia, bilangin kalo Bang Kris yang tamvan populerr dan berani ini nyariin dia. OK !" bisik Kris di telinga Xiumin.

"Mau ngapain emang ?" tanya Xi-Umin lagi kepo.

"Urusan laki-laki. Lo sampein aja. OK !" *wink* Kris sebelum ia pergi dan mendorong adeknya yang masih kesel sama Xiumin itu.

"Emang gue kagak lakik apa ?" gumam Xiumin pelan.

Sementara Xiumin yang ditinggal pergi cuman ngangguk-ngangguk gak ngerti sambil mikir ada bisnis apaan sepupunya itu sama si ketua geng anak-anak orang kaya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tapi suka pamer (?) itu.

***back to Lay's Krispy***

"Ih abang kok mau sih ngasih kartu ATM abang sama tuh cewek tukang palak ?"

"Dia cowo dee."

"Bentuknya aja kaya cewe kok. Dia aja yang salah pake celana ke sekolah. Harusnya dia pake rok." Tiba-tiba Lay jadi sewot soal pakaian yang dipakai Xiumin.

'_Ade gue sewot amat. Lagi PMS kali ya ?_' batin Kris.

"Yaudah atuh, jangan marah-marah mulu. Yah, gapapa kali dee. Kita kan olangkaya. Uang segitu mah kecil." Kris menjentikkan ujung jarinya di depan muka adeknya yang masang tampang =_=.

"Emangnya ATM abang isinya berapaan ?"

"Yang satu isinya goceng. Satunya lagi isinya goceng lima ratus."

'_Ternyata abang gue beneran pelit.'_ bantin Riyoung lagi.

"Lagian sekalian ngemulusin rencana PDKT'an lo sama si preman ITEM itu."

"Namanya KAI baaang ! Bukan PREMAN ITEM ! K-A-I ! KKAAAAAIIIIIII !" tereak si adek di kuping si abang.

Kai yang kebetulan lewat merasa namanya terpanggil pun menghampiri abang beradik Wu itu. Dengan wajah polos tak mengerti disertai wajah khas preman (?), ia mendekati keduanya.

"Apaan manggil-manggil gue ?"

.

.

.

Sementara di kelas 2-A jurusan Seoul-Jakarta (?)

Chanyeol yang kebetulan sebangku sama Ken partner Happy Virusnya itu ngerasa bosen ngeliatin sohibnya yang cuman senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mainin henpon-nya.

Benda tipis bak sehelai kertas itu (?) ia pijit sana-sini, putar sana putar sini, sampe badannya juga ikut muter-muter seirama henpon di tangannya yang berasa keliatan kayak Cita Citata lagi goyang Dumang. Untung mereka lagi free les karena guru pada rapat, jadi Ken bisa bergerak bebas sesuai _ke-hiperaktif-annya_.

"Ken, lu ngapain sih ? Ribet banget. Suntuk gue yang ngeliatnya." Protes Chanyeol yang rada badmood itu.

Dia lagi gak minat ngelawak atau ngusilin temen-temennya, alhasil dia jadi uring-uringan sendiri di bangkunya. Ditambah dari tadi sang sohib asik sendiri sama henponnya

"Yaudah gak usah diliatin toh guenya. Kok repot."

"Idiihh. Ngapain sih lu ?"

"Main HP lah. Gak liat apa ?" jawab Ken jutek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar henponnya mahalnya.

"Ya gue juga tau kali lo lagi megang henpon, bukan pistol aer, udah pasti lo main henpon. Tapi maksud gue lo lagi ngapain sama henpon lo ?"

"Lagi pacaran." Jawab Ken lagi singkat.

"APA ? 0.0 Lo sekarang pacaran sama HP Ken ? Ya ampun Ken, nyebut Ken, nyebut. Istigfar lo ! Masa iya benda mati lo jadiin pacar. Gue tau kalo lo itu salah satu JoNes di dunia ini. Tapi gak sampe gini juga Ken. Gue sebagai temen lo ngerasa prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpa elo. Masih banyak JoNes diluar sana yang bernasib sama kayak lo Ken. Lo harusnya tabah, ikhlas, gak iri sama gue yang udah punya pacar." Teriak Chanyeol sampe satu kelas ngedenger Kultum singkat-nya itu.

"Yang bener Ken, lo jadian sama henpon lo ? Waahh, gue gak nyangka, ternyata kita senasib. SELAMAT ya Ken, SELAMAT !" celeteuk Baekhyun temen sekelas mereka yang duduk di depan Ken sama Chanyeol dengan wajah bersinar ala lampu Phil*p _#jangansebutmerek_. Chanyeol + Ken sweetdrop dengernya, kirain mau buat ceramah dadakan juga kayak Chanyeol.

"Gini-gini gue juga masih waras kali Yeol, Baek !" kesel Ken sambil nimpukin Chanyeol sama Baekhyun pake Kamus Bahasa Inggris yang ada di meja sebelah, mejanya Yongguk.

PLOK ! PLOK !

"Aduuuuhhhh. Ken Dedes, gak usah nimpukin gue juga kali !" kata Chanyeol sambil ngelus-ngelus jidatnya yang jadi tempat landasnya sebuah Kamus Bahasa Inggris dengan tebal 10 cm milik Yongguk si tungir buku _#PLAK ! #Ehh._

"Tauk nih. Sadis pisan." Sungut Baekhyun juga dengan bibir monyong.

"Eh Ken, jangan main nimpukin kepala orang pake Kamus gue ini donk ! Lo gatau kan, gue beli ni kamus langsung dari Inggris waktu gue lagi liburan disana. Harganya tuh dua ribu lima ratus dollar Amrik. Dan ini tuh LIMITIT EDISYEN ! Kalo rusak gimana ? Lo mau ganti apa ? HAH ?" repet Yongguk sambil melotot.

Ken yang udah males ribut berhubung dia lagi Happy pake bingits gamau ngerubah mood kasmarannya itu. Dia cuman nyengir sambil ngacungin jari telunjuk sama jari tengahnya ngajak damai ke Yongguk. Takut diajak berantem dianya mah.

"Lo juga sih kresek (?). Gak kebayang gue kalo punya kakak ipar kayak lo ntar." Gumam Ken yang ngalihin matanya ke henpon-nya lagi.

"Kakak ipar ? Maksud lo apaan ?"

"Mau tau aja lo ! Dasar kepo !" sebuah kata 'kepo' yang berhasil diucapkan oleh Ken Dedes itu mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol Bima Sakti bungkam.

Ia kembali diem dan merhatiin tingkah Ken yang kembali senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mijit-mijit Hp-nya dengan badan yang meliak-liuk kesana kemari.

Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya dan bertanya lagi pada Ken. Tapi udah keburu dijawab Ken yang seakan memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang.

"Gua lagi BBM'an." Jawab Ken atas pertanyaan Chanyeol _'Lagi ngapain sih Ken ?'_ yang belum sempat diucapkan cowok bertelinga caplang itu.

Chanyeol cuman buletin bibirnya bergumam 'Oh'.

"Yang pastinya sama manusia." Jawab Ken lagi atas pertanyaan Chanyeol _'Sama siapa ?'_ yang lagi-lagi belum sempet diucapkan cowok bertelinga caplang itu.

Kini Chanyeol membulatkan mata belonya yang hampir mirip sama matanya Dio.

"Lo mau ngalahin matanya si Dio ya Yeol. Kagak akan bisa. Lo pasti bakalan kalah. Lo-" Himchan temen sebangku sekaligus pacarnya Yongguk pun mingkem akibat death glare Chanyeol yang mirip matanya si Leolangkaya. Kayaknya dia bakal jadi Angry Virus hari ini.

"Ken." Panggil Chanyeol dengan nada memelas karna bosen dianggurin mulu.

"Hmm."

"Ntar malem jalan yokk. Kita malam mingguan." Ajak Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Ih ogah deh jalan bareng elu. Ntar gue dikira pacaran ama orang-orang kalo jalan berdua sama elo. Ken Dedes yang tampan dan rupawan bak sebuah bakwan (?) ini bisa turun imejnya cuman gara-gara lo."

"Songong amat si lu ! Lagian apa salahnya ? Gue kan tamvan. Lo cocok jadi uke gue." manyun Chanyeol yang kenak kick abis sama sejolinya itu.

"Ogah deh. Lo yang cocok jadi uke gue. Lagian kenapa lo gak ngajak si Luhan aja ? Kan dia pacar lo, bukan gue."

"Luhan ntar malem mau pergi bareng keluarganya ke rumah neneknya di luar kota. Besok baru balik. Gue kesepian Ken. Lo kan tau ortu gue juga masih di luar kota. Adek gue katanya mau jalan bareng temen-temennya. Cuman lo harapan gue. Temenin gue donk !" bujuk Chanyeol disertai aegyo yang membuat Ken mendadak mual-mual kayak orang hamil.

"Sorry Yeol, tapi gue juga ntar malem juga ada schedule yang gak bisa di cancel." tolak Ken berasa kayak artis papan triplek (?).

"Lo mau ngapain sih ?"

"Pacaran."

"Sama HP lo ?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

Ken yang ngedengernya udah siap-siap ngangkat kamus Yongguk lagi sebelum dia di tereakin sama sang pemilik barang mahal itu.

"KKKEEEEENNNNN !"

.

.

.

Sementara si kelas 1-B

"Tao, liat deh. Gue kemarin baru beli sepatu branded baru loh. Harganya 3000 $. Keren gak ?" pamer Sehunakolangkaya di depan Tao yang lagi asik mainin henphone-nya yang katanya murah, padahal kata tipi harganya 10000 $. *_#W-O-W banget yahh*_

"Iya keren." Jawab Tao tanpa menoleh ke itu sepatu yang diacung-acungin ke atas sama Sehun.

"Liat donk Tao. Masa cuman bilang keren doank. Gak asik lu mah." Paksa Sehun.

"Iya, gue udah liat kok Hun."

"Pake apa ? Pan mata lo dari tadi ngeliat ke HP mulu."

"Nih, pake mata kaki gue." Jawab Chanrin seenaknya sambil nyodorin kakinya ke muka cowok albino yang duduk di meja sebelahnya.

Sehun yang ngerasa diabaikan itu berbalik cari temen baru buat ngobrol. Dan matanya menangkap Dio yang lagi duduk anteng sambil baca-baca buku beraroma yadong karya author (?) _#bohongdeng_ yang dipinjamnya dari author-coret- perpustakaan tadi. Sehun pun kembali memamerkan sepatu barunya itu pada Dio.

"Dio, liat deh. Gue-"

"Diem deh Hun. Gue lagi asik baca nih. Membaca itu butuh penghayatan. Dan _bla bla bla bla_ …" omel Dio pada Sehun yang baru aja mau mamerin sepatu ungu nan unyus branded-nya. Sehun kembali menghela napasnya yang bau naga itu (?) kesel.

*baiklah kita tinggalkan Sehun yang masih di omelin sama Dio, back to Tao*

Tatao yang dari tadi sibuk BBMan sama backstreet-nya ngelirik Hyuk yang lagi sibuk mandangin henpon-nya yang ada gambar Bang Hongbinnya.

"Ciyeekk yang lagi galau gegara ntar malem gak bisa malem mingguan sama Bang Hongbin." Goda Tao sambil noel-noel ketek Hyuk.

Hyuk ngelirik dikit, trus golekan lagi di mejanya sambil mandangin layar henpon-nya dengan pose manyun. "Apaan sih, gue gak galau kok. Cuman pundung doang."

"Sama aje kali Hyuk. Gimana kalo lo gak usah ikut ke rumah nenek lo aja ? Ajak juga Bang Luhan biar gak usah ikut. Biar abang gue juga bisa malem mingguan sama Abang lo. Tuh abang gue juga lagi galau-galauan sekarang. Kesian gue ngeliatnya."

"Nah masalahnya tuh nenek gue yang minta langsung buat gue sama Bang Luhan ngunjungin dia. Katanya itu permintaan terakhir dia. Gile tuh nenek gue, kayak udah mau koid aja."

"Kalo gitu mending lo turutin aja permintaan nenek lo itu. Jangan sampe lo nyesel kayak gue sama Bang Chanyeol, gak sempet ngunjungin nenek kita sampe dia meninggal. Lagian siapa tau nenek lo mau bagi-bagi warisan. Kan lumayan, ntar bagi-bagi ke gue ya Hyuk."

"DASAR FANS TUKANG CILOK ! EDAN lo Ta. Lo beneran doain nenek gue meninggal ya !" ucap Hyuk dengan mata berapi-api yang mengeluarkan asap (?) kayak Pangeran Suko di Avatar waktu lagi maenan api. _*perasaan Bang Suko juga gak segitunya yah.*_

"Ih siapa yang bilang gitu."

Hyuk muterin bola matanya malas sambil niup-niupin poninya yang udah panjang bak rambut Andika Kangen Band yang dulu (?). "Huuufffttt …. Bosen gue. Ke kantin yok Tao." Ajaknya akhirnya.

"Kan belum bel istirahat Hyuk."

"Kagak apapa. Pan guru-guru lagi rapat semua. Noh liat diluar, banyak siswa yang udah pada ngacir. Ayo donk, sebelum meja kantin penuh semua. Ntar lagi udah mau bel nih."

"Yaudah deh. Eh, tapi si Umin sama Kai mana ya ?"

"Palingan lagi malakin anak orang di depan pintu kantin. Ntar kalo keliatan baru kita ajak deh. Ayok donk, udah laper gile nih cacing gue. Dari tadi udah konser dangdut keliling perut gue." Ajak Hyuk gak sabaran.

Tao ngegidik ngeri liat perut si Hyuk. "Iye-iye sabar." Tao baru aja berdiri tapi langsung dapet feeling gak enak yang buat dia jadi enggan ke kantin.

"Gak jadi deh Hyuk. Perasaan gue gak enak." Tolak Tao sembari duduk lagi.

Tapi sebelum pantat Tao mendarat dengan mulus di bangkunya, Hyuk udah keburu narik tangannya dan langsung ngegeret itu cowok ke kantin.

Bener dugaan Hyuk, Xiumin, Kai sama sepupunya Ravi udah stand by di depan pintu kantin sambil ngogapin atau malakin siswa yang mau masuk ke kantin. Tapi mereka nolak buat ikut Hyuk sama Tao makan dengan alasan masih jam tugas mereka buat malakin.

Dan bener lagi dugaan Hyuk, di kantin udah banyak orang yang pada nongkrong. Termasuk abang kesayangan si Tao sama partner Happy Virusnya. Langsung aja mereka berdua jalan kearah tiga cowok itu buat gabung.

"Eh, adek sama adek ipar gue dateng nih." Ujar Chanyeol heboh sambil nyenggol-nyenggol Ken yang lagi asik ngemil mie ayam (?) bareng Baekhyun.

Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, Ken cuman ngelirik ke atas dengan bibir yang masih dimonyongin dan menggantung seutas (?) mie disana.

Sslluurrpp ..

Seketika bibir sang Ken Dedes langsung nyeruput mie yang masih ngegantung di bibir monyongnya itu _#ehh_ dengan kecepatan 360 km/jam yang mengakibatkan bumbunya nyiprat ke muka Baekhyun yang masih makan dengan kalem di sampingnya.

"Ken ! Kalem donk kalo makan. Gak usah nyemprot-nyemprot gitu juga." Protes Baekhyun sambil ngelapin mukanya ke baju Ken.

"Iihh Baek, jorok lu !" protes Ken juga yang pasalnya baju barunya dijadiin kain lap muka Baekhyun. Dia balik ngegosok-gosok bajunya ke baju Baekhyun.

"Lu yang jorok !" tuduh Baekhyun yang tak terima dibilang jorok. Apalagi sekarang Ken juga buat bajunya jadi kotor. Dengan kesal Baekhyun ngangkat sendoknya trus dijedukin kekepalanya Ken.

TUK.

TUK. TUK.

Tenyata Ken membalas jedukan di kepalanya dengan perlakuan yang sama ke Baekhyun. Dua kali malah. Alhasil muka mereka sekarang jadi pada kotor kena kuah mie ayam yang masih nempel di sendok.

Tao yang baru sampe menginterupsi kedua lelaki yang masih perang dengan sendok itu untuk berhenti. Ia heran sendiri ngeliatnya, udah gede masih aja begituan.

"Abang kok diem aja sih. Temennya lagi berantem juga." Omel Tao pada Chanyeol yang malah asik nontonin kedua sahabatnya itu.

Yang diomelin cuman ngendikkan bahunya. "Males ah dek. Mending diliatin aja. Lumayan, pilem smekdon live. Gratis lagi."

Tao cuman geleng-geleng kepalanya. Ia ngambil tempat duduk pas disamping kiri Ken yang duduk bareng Baekhyun. Dan Hyuk duduk disamping 'calon kakak iparnya', sebenernya dia juga terpaksa manggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan itu.

"Ih muka Bang Ken cemong-cemong gitu. Sini Tao elapin." Kata Tao agak pelan karna takut orang lain mikir aneh-aneh tentang mereka berdua, terutama abangnya. Walaupun Chanyeol udah sering ngeliat Tao yang perhatian sama sahabatnya itu, tapi untungnya dia kagak curiga.

Dengan semangat 2015 Ken ngadepin badannya ke arah Chanrin yang udah megang tisu. Tangan kanan Chanrin udah bergerak menghampiri wajah Ken yang tiba-tiba kesungkur ke atas meja akibat perbuatan Baekhyun.

"Dek, elapin muka abang aja yaa." Kata Baekhyun nyengir sambil ngasi wink ke Tao. ^_-

"Bang Baek, sini Hyuk aja yang ngelapin muka abang yaa." Spontan Hyuk yang duduk didepan Baekhyun langsung narik wajah imut itu kehadapannya sambil ngedip-ngedip gak jelas ke arah abang kelasnya yang keganjenan itu. _*iiihhh serem*_

"Kambbiinngg lu Baek." maki Ken.

Tao baru aja mau ngelap mukanya Ken lagi sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi seluruh penghuni kantin untuk diam di tempatnya masing-masing.

"**PERHATIAN ! PERHATIAN ! …" **interupsi seseorang dari sebuah TAOK _#ehh _TOAK -maksudnya-yang dipegangnya.

"Haahhh…. Palingan juga geng olangkaya itu yang lagi cari perhatian." Hela Chanyeol bosan sambil nyeruput jus bawangnya (?).

Tao sontak langsung megang tangan Ken di bawah meja. Perasaannya bener-bener gak enak sekarang. Ditambah dia ngeliat wajah sang ketua geng yang matanya udah kayak laser-nya Om Iron Man ngeliatinTao mulu sejak kedatangannya. _*emang Om Iron Man punya laser dimatanya ? Anggap aja punya kalo gapunya yah. #hehe*_

Perasaan Tao makin gak karuan begitu Kris yang diikuti Leo, Chen, Zelo, dan Sehun di belakangnya ngampirin meja mereka. Wajah Chanyeol juga udah berkerut-kerut bingung. Terlebih Ken yang ngerasa tangannya di remes-remes Tao.

"Hai Chanchan." Sapa suara sok nge-bass kris dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat cool.

"Ada apaan nih ? Tumben olangkaya kayak kalian mau nyapa kita pada." Sindir Chanyeol dengan muka diserem-seremin sambil ngeliat Kris.

"Ehh, ada kakak ipar ternyata disini." Ucap Kris sambil senyum-senyum dikit. Dikit loh ya senyumnya.

'_Kakak ipar ? Apa maksud si bulek ngondek ini ? Pake manggil Chanyeol kakak ipar lagi. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol itu kakak ipar gue nantinya.'_batin Ken yang tanpa sadar udah monyong-monyongin bibirnya pertanda dia lagi mikir.

"Semoga lo nepatin janji lo, Tao." Smirk Kris yang membuat Tao neguk ludahnya sendiri yang udah terasa seret itu.

Glup.

Kris ngelirik Tao. Tiba-tiba ia narik tangan sosok gadis dihadapannya itu yang langsung dibuatnya berdiri.

"Gue mau ngasi **pe-ngu-mu-man**. Mulai saat ini, gue Wu Yi Fan Lebay Rajo alias Kris ketua geng dari anak-anak orang kaya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tapi suka pamer (?) resmi berpacaran dengan **Park-Zi-Tao. **Jadi mulai saat ini juga, jangan pernah ada yang berani gangguin dia kalo gak mau gue jadiin voucher pulsa (?). Arraseo !" ucap Kris dengan tegasnya sambil ngangkat tangannya Tao ke atas. Kini mereka lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti pasangan caleg yang lagi promosi. Bukannya sepasang kekasih yang baru ngabarin soal jadiannya. Ditambah Kris yang ngomongnya pake taok _#ehh_ toak maksudnye. _#hehe_

Chanyeol cengo. Ken cengo. Baekhyun cengo. Hyuk cengo. Dan seluruh kantin pun ikut-ikutan cengo.

_Musibah apa ini ?_

_Bagaimana bisa berita seperti ini terjadi ?_

_Imposibble !_

_Ini tidak mungkin._

_Oh Tuhan, cepat pisahkan mereka !_

_Ini sebuah bencana !_

Suasana masih hening. Tak ada seorang siswa pun yang berani bergerak. Penjaga kantin juga ikut-ikutan takut. Bahkan saking takutnya ia sembunyi di dalam dandang berisi sotonya. _#iyuuhh_. Bahkan bernafas pun mereka takut (?).

Tapi diantara mereka semua, hanya seorang Ken Dedes lah yang berani bergerak. Cowok tampan dengan bibir sedikit memble itu berdiri dan pergi dari kantin meninggalkan suasana kantin dengan orang-orang yang masih cengo. Mereka menatap kagum atas keberanian Ken itu.

Ken yang baru keluar dari kantin langsung nyium tembok (?) akibat tabrak lari yang dilakukan oleh Suho. Tabrakan ini bener-bener tabrak lari loh, karna Suho nabraknya pas dia lagi lari mau masuk ke kantin.

"E-ehh.. maap bro maap. Gue gak sengaja. Suer deh." Suho buru-buru jongkok buat ngebantuin tetangga kelasnya yang ia tabrak itu berdiri. Tapi yang ada dia malah ngedenger suara ingsruk-ingsruk'an si Ken.

Ken berdiri dan melanjutkan aksi lari slow motion-nya. Tapi sayup-sayup Suho masih ngedenger suaranya Ken. "Hikss.. jahat.. hikss.." _*sroott*nyedot ingus*_

"Heh Bang, lu apain tuh anak sampe nangis gitu ?" tuduh Kai yang kebetulan lagi berdiri di depan pintu bareng Xiumin sama Ravi dan ngeliat tabrak lari Suho itu.

"Kagak ada dek. Abang cuman nabrak dia. Trus dia nyium tembok. Tapi gak sengaja loh. Suer. Lagian abang udah minta maap kok." Suho membela dirinya dengan semua fakta yang ada. Xiumin sama Ravi manggut-manggut aja dengernya, karena memang gitu yang mereka liat juga.

"10.. 20.. 30.. Bang Suho juga sih, pake acara lari-lari segala. Tenang aja, bangku di kantin banyak kok. Bangku tempelnya juga ada. 11.. 22.. 33.." Kata Nana sambil ngitungin kartu kredit yang dia pegang. _*Xi-Umin pande ngitung kagak sih ?*_

"Bukan gitu dek, gue cuman takut ketinggalan moment Kris nembak Tao."

"APPAAA ?!" koor Kai, Xiumin, Ravi barengan.

.

.

.

Ini malem minggu. Tao udah ada janji di warteg yang jauh dari rumahnya. Jadi dia musti buru-buru kesana. Dengan langkah yang memang terburu-buru ia memasuki warteg itu.

"Ehemm.. Bang Ken." Sapa Tao takut-takut. Ia duduk di samping cowok dengan mata panda-nya yang mirip sama matanya. Matanya sembab, keliatan banget dia abis nangis berjam-jam.

"Gue bisa jelasin soal tadi siang, Bang." Kata Tao lagi takut-takut. Soalnya Ken dari tadi natap lurus ke arah tempe goreng di depannya. Dia sama sekali gamau ngeliat Tao yang baru dateng.

"Zizi…" akhirnya Ken bersuara juga. Tapi suaranya serak banget. Jadi kedengeran seksehh gitu.

"Y.. Ya, Bang ?" perasaan Tao udah mulai cekat-cekot gak enak.

"Lebih baik ini jadi **KEN-chan** terakhir kita aja."

.

.

.

.

…

**~ T B C ~**

…

.

.

.

.

**Uwaahh…. Eotte ? Apa feel komedinya belum dapet ? Emang sih, Author belum lihai buat FF komedi. Maklumin aja ne. Ceritanya bener-bener garing tak menentu. Seperti hati Author yang gak bisa nentuin lebih cinta sama Tao, Chanyeol, atau Kris ? **_**#plak *Authormalahcurhatgaje***_** Hehe. **

**Tapi adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini ?**

**Bagi yang masih setia membaca ini FF sampe nungguin lama, maaf ne. Ni udah Author lanjut semoga kalian suka.**

**Mian juga kalau kalian bingung soal castnya. Apalagi kalau ada nama OC nya yang masih terselip. Karena ini FF remake, dan mungkin aja terlewat saat Author melakukan pengeditan. Mau tanya-tanya langsung ke Author juga boleh kok :)**

**Minat buat kasi REVIEW, FAVORIT, FOLLOW ? Author sangat berharap IYAAAA ….**

**MY GREAT THANK'S to :**

**DiraDesfi26 | celindazifan | Aiko Michishige**

**Muach muach muach buat kalian. Hahaa. **_**#Authorgenit**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Running School Chapter 3**

**Author : adindaPCy**

**Cast : EXO, VIXX, B.A.P, BTS, and others.**

**Genre : Comedy gaje, friendship, school-life**

**Length : Chapter ?**

**Disclaimer : **Para member EXO, VIXX, B.A.P, BTS dan member group lainnya milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. FF ini, 100 % MILIK AUTHOR dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. NO PLAGIAT !

**Author's note : **Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur nya aneh dan feel komedinya ga dapet …. Ini FF komedi Author pertama …

**Budayakan REVIEW setelah membaca ya chingu …. **

**WARNING : Bahasa tidak baku. Ini FF **_**YAOI !**_** Boy x Boy Love ! Yang gak suka YAOI mending gak usah baca deh ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Running School - Narik Angkot Lepas Galao**

_Lumpuhkan lah ingatanku_

_Hapuskan tentang Dia_

_Hapuskan memoriku tentang-Nya_

_Hilangkah lah ingatan ku jika itu tentang Dia_

_Kuingin ku lupakan-Nya_

_._

_._

_._

Tao mulai guling-gulingan di kasurnya sambil gigit-gigitin bantalnya (?). Ini masih pagi, dan kenapa Mbak Momo Geisha udah nyanyi lagu galo gitu di radio papihnya yang di puter sama Chanyeol ? Kenapa itu radio seakan mengejek hati Tao yang lagi pundung patah hati gegara malem mingguannya GATOT alias gagal total ?

Kenapa ?

Kenapa ?

"Deee…" panggil Chanyeol yang langsung main buka pintu kamar sang adik tanpa permisi.

"Astagfirullah ! Mamiihhh…. Papiiiiihh …. Ada Panda rabies lepas di kamarnya Tataaaa…." Tereak Chanyeol histeris. "Aduh, mana Mamih sama Papih pada belum pulang. Gimana nih ?"

"Eh tapi kok Pandanya pake baju Panda si Tata ? Hok olloh, itu mah bukan Panda rabies yang lepas dari kebon binatang China kemaren. Itu… Itu s Tata ! Hiyaaaa…. Adee.. lo kenapa ?" panik Chanyeol yang ngeliat adenya udah kayak orang kesurupan gitu. Jungkir balik di kasur trus lompat-lompat sambil gigitin bantal. Rambutnya udah kaya orang kesetrum listrik. Matanya juga, eh matanya merah kaya jurik gitu. Chanyeol bener-bener yakin kalo adenya itu lagi kesurupan sekarang.

Chanyeol buru-buru ke bawah buat ngambil henponnya dan nelpon ustad terdekat buat nenangin adeknya yang lagi kesurupan itu.

"Halo ! Bang Hongbin ? Buruan ke rumah gue sekarang juga. Gak pake tapi-tapian. GAWAT ! DARURAT !" _*tutt*_

Chanyeol nelpon tetangga sebelah rumahnya tanpa memberi kesempatan si penerima telepon bicara sedikit pun. Ia terlalu panik sekarang. Yang dia inget cuma kalo si Bang Hongbin itu rajin solat dan ceramah. Dan karena ceramahnya waktu promosi jadi Ketos itulah yang buat dia menangin jabatan Ketua OSIS di sekolah. Dia udah kaya Ustad Yesung yang sering muncul di tipi-tipi. Yang suka bilang "Jamaah.. ooo.. Jamaah.." _(reader : itu mah Ustad Maulana) #plakk *tampar author*_

"Samlekum.." ucap Hongbin setibanya ia di depan rumah ChanTao bersaudara.

_Nggiieekk. Sreett. Brraakk. Duk. Duk. Duk._

Semua suara ini adalah hasil maha karya dari seorang Park Yeolyeol. Begitu kuping caplangnya ngedenger suara Hongbin di depan rumahnya, dia langsung ngebuka pintu rumahnya, trus ngegeret sang pemilik suara biar cepet masuk, trus main banting pintu, trus lari ke lantai atas, trus nyuruh si Hongbin biar ngusir itu setan dari tubuh Tao, -trus lurus terus sampe simpang belok kanan trus belok kiri (?). _*abaikan*_

Chanyeol makin takut ngeliat kondisi adenya. Adenya belum berubah jadi manusia normal lagi, malah sekarang ditambah adenya nyanyi-nyanyi lagunya Mbak Momo Geisha Lumpuhkan lah Ingatanku. Chanyeol malah jadi ikut-ikutan galou.

Hongbin sama kagetnya kayak Chanyeol waktu ngeliat Chanrin pertama kali.

"Astagfirullah.. Tata _(panggilan Tao di rumah)_ lo kenapa ? Sadar dee.. sadar."

Dan setelah itu Hongbin berusaha ngediemin Tao dengan nyekek tuh cowok pake keteknya. Sambil komat-kamit baca doa buat ngusir setan di tubuh si Tata. Dan tak lama setelah itu Tao pun tenang. Bahkan dia ketiduran sekarang.

"Kayaknya si Tata kesambet setan galao Yul _(panggilan Chanyeol di rumah alias Yulli)_."

Hongbin ngampirin Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar setelah dia nge'jampe-jampein Tao.

"Ah, akhirnya ade gue tenang lagi. Makasih ya Bang Hong. Lo emang berbakat jadi Ustad. Gue ngedukung lo penuh kalo lo emang mau jadi ustad, Bang."

Hongbin nyengir kuda dengernya. "Yaudah deh, kalo gitu gue pulang dulu ya, Yul. Mau mandi. Dari kmaren sore gue belon mandi soalnya. Asem banget nih ketek."

"Oke deh Bang. Tengkyu peri mach."

_**Blam.**_

Setelah mengantar Hongbin sampe pintu depan, Chanyeol kembali ke atas buat mastiin keadaan adenya baek-baek aja. Dia itu sebenernya sanyang bingits sama adenya. Makanya kalo adenya kenapa-kenapa, dia langsung kalang kabut, apalagi di rumah nyokap bokap dia lagi kagak ada.

.

.

.

"Samlekuuumm… Yulliiiiii….. Tataaaaaa…. Mamih sama Papih pulang nih. Yuhuuuuuu…." tereak Mamih ChanTao bersaudara di gubuk mewah (?) mereka.

"Sayang.. jangan tereak-tereak gitu. Mungkin aja Yuli sama Tata masih bobok." kata Papih ChanTao bersaudara buat nenangin istrinya.

"Masa jam segini masih bobok si, Pih ?"

Akhirnya Mamih sibuk bantuin Papih buat bawain oleh-oleh ke dapur. Sementara di belakang mereka, para ahjusshi dan ahjumma sibuk ngangkatin koper mereka berdua yang abis kerja di luar kota seminggu ini.

"Eh, Mamih Bom sama Papih Leeteuk dah pulang. Huwwaaaa.. Yuli rinduuu." Cowo dengan tinggi nan kerempeng berkuping caplang mirip belalang bambu itu langsung berhampur kepelukan sang Mamih yang lagi minum di depan kulkas 7 pintu milik mereka.

"Yuli, pelan-pelan. Mamih kamu lagi minum tuh." Nasehat sang Papih Leeteuk.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Hehe. Lupa. Sori ya Mih." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meluk sang Mamih lagi.

"Iya, gapapa. Oiya, Tata mana Yul ?" tanya Mamih Bom.

Chanyeol mikir bentar. Apa dia harus cerita ke orang tuanya soal adenya yang baru kesurupan itu ? Ah sebaiknya jangan, dia gamau buat nyokap bokapnya khawatir. Apalagi mereka baru aja pulang dari luar kota.

"Tata masih bobok, Mih. Tuh dia tidur di kamar Yuli." Jawab Chanyeol sambil nunjuk kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 di sebelah kamar Tao.

"Kok Tata tidur di kamar kamu Yul ?" kini sang Papih yang bertanya.

"Emh, iya. Tata bilang dia takut bobok sendiri, Pih." Bohong Chanyeol. Padahal barusan dia yang mindahin adenya ke kamarnya. Karna dia takut setan yang ngerasukin adenya masih nginep di kamar adenya itu trus ntar ngesurupin adenya lagi dah.

.

.

.

Sementara di rumah Hongbin, seorang cowok baru aja keluar kamar sambil nguap kuda nil. Ngucek-ngucek matanya yang belekan trus ngelap iler di pipi.

_(reader : jorok ihh, siapa sih thor? | author : pacar )_ _#abaikansaja_

Dengan mata setengah terbuka dia nurunin tangga rumah.

_Cklek. Blam._

Suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup itu membuat Ken sadar dia baru aja mendarat (?) di lantai bawah. Dia mundurin langkahnya lagi yang udah menuju ke dapur buat ngintipin siapa yang baru masuk itu.

"Loh, Mas, dari mana ?" tanya Ken begitu ngeliat jambul Hongbin nongol di balik pintu.

"Dari rumah tetangga sebelah. Adenya kesurupan."

"Siapa Mas ? Adenya Bang Minho si Zelo itu ? Yang gede badannya padahal umurnya masih kecil ?"

_(ceritanya disini rumah Hongbin itu ada di tengah-tengah antara rumah ChanTao sama MiLo)_.

Ken kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur diekori Hongbin di belakangnya.

"Bukan. Si Tata yang kesurupan."

"Tata saha Mas ?" tanya Ken lagi sambil minum pake logat sok ke-Sunda-an. Dia masih setengah sadar inih loh.

"Itu, si Zizi."

"Zizi saha ?"

"Park Zi Tao looohhh." Jawab Hongbin sewot karna ngeliat ade sepupunya ini lemot banget. Maklum aja, namanya juga orang baru bangun tidur kan yah.

_BBRRUUUUSSSHHH !_

Spontan Ken nyemburin aer yang udah anget dalam mulutnya yang dari tadi dia buat untuk kumur-kumur ke muka Hongbin. Dia terkejut. Dia kaget. Dia kagak nyangka. Dia _#halah *plak* author banyak omong._

"KKEEEENN ! Woless donk lo ! Kaget sih boleh. Gak nyembur pake aer abis kumur-kumur juga kalee. Jigong lo bauk tauk !" omel Hongbin sambil nahan amarahnya.

Dia gaboleh marah. Dia harus sabar. Karna orang sabar itu di sayang Tuhan kata Pak Ustad Yesung kmaren sore di tipi.

"Eh.. m-maap Mas. Gak sengaja. Suer deh. Gue cuman kaget. Kok bisa sih Bang ? Setan apa yang ngerasukin dia ?"

"Setan yang ngepens sama Momo Geisha kalik. Abisnya si Tao tadi jungkir balik di kasurnya sambil gigitin bantal trus nyanyi lagu _lumpuhkanlah ingatanku, hapuskan tentang dia, hapuskan mem-_" jelas Hongbin yang diakhiri dengan nyanyian suara tembaga dia.

"Ok Mas. Konsernya cukup sekian dulu. Gue pergi dulu ya Mas."

Ken buru-buru minggat sebelum abang sepupunya itu mulai nyanyi lagu galo yang bisa bikin hati dia tambah galao dengernya.

"Keenn ! Lo mau kemana ? Tadi Abah lo nelpon gue. Lo disuruh pulang sekarang." Tereak Hongbin dari dapur.

Ken balik lagi ngampirin sang abang sepupu. Malam tadi dia emang nginep di rumah sepupunya ini. Berhubung Papanya yang katanya 'City Hunter' itu lagi bertugas. Dia takut kalo bobok sendirian di rumah soalnye, Ambunya (mamah) Shin Hye juga lagi pergi ke luar negri, cari diskonan shopping.

"Abah Lee Min Ho ? Ciyusss lo Mas ? Yaudah kalo gitu gue sekalian pulang aja. Bay-bay Mas Hongbin."

_Cup ! _

Ken ngasi flying kiss ke Hongbin yang langsung kejang-kejang. Setelah itu dia bener-bener pergi dari sana. Dan melajukan kakinya ke rumah tetangga sebelah.

"Loh Hong, si Ken mana ?" tanya Babehnya Hongbin yang baru masuk dapur sambil ngusep-ngusep perut tak buncitnya yang kerempeng dan ber-ABS sekseehh itu pertanda dia laper.

"Eh Babeh Eunhyuk. Baru bangun Beh ? Si Ken baru aja pulang tuh. Abah Minho nelpon nyuruh dia pulang tadi. Rindu katanya." Sapa sang anak begitu ngeliat wajah yadong (?) Babehnya.

Babeh Eunhyuk mantuk-mantuk sambil buletin mulutnya. Maksudnya dia bilang 'oh' gitu.

"Eh, Raden Mas Lee Hongbin Prakoso, buatin Babeh mie goreng ya. Laper nih. Abis itu kita siap-siap buat jemput Enyak di bandara."

Ceritanya Enyaknya Hongbin juga lagi ikutan hunting diskon shopping di luar negri bareng Ambunya Ken.

"OK Beh !"

"Eh Beh, tunggu-tunggu."

Hongbin cegat sang Babeh yang udah mau keluar dapur. Sang Babeh pun balik ngadep ke dia.

"Apaan ?"

"Pake baju sama celana dulu atuh Beh. Hongbin malu liat Babeh cuman make bokser Rapunzel gitu." Kata sang anak yang buat Babehnya buru-buru lari ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

_Tok. Tok._

"Ekheemm… Samlekum. Permisi. Kulo nuwon. Annyeonghaseyo."

Setelah Ken cek sound, dia ngeberaniin diri buat manggil yang punya rumah.

"Iyaa, tunggu sebentar."

Ken denger suara cewek yang nyaut dari dalem rumah. Dia makin dag dig dug aja nih. Sebenernya dia gengsi mau datang kemari. Tapi dia juga khawatir. Jadi dia beraniin diri aja buat dateng sekedar nanyain kabar MANTAN PACAR BACKSTREET-nya itu.

_Cklek._

Muncullah sesosok wanita xantik nan sekseh yang sempat membuat Ken terpana sebentar. Sebentar doang loh ! Gak lama-lama.

"Ada apa ya dek ? Mau minta sumbangan ? Lain kali aja deh ya." kata wanita itu lagi sambil balik mau nutup pintu rumah.

"Bu-bukan…"

'_Masa iya muke ganteng kayak gue gini dikira tukang minta sumbangan gitu ?'_ gerutu Ken dengan tingkat ke-PeDe-annya yang luar biasa itu.

"Lah terus ?"

"Emm… Taa.. Chanyeol-nya ada ?" karna gengsi jadi dia pura-pura nanyain Chanyeol. Padahal tujuan awalnya kan dia mau nengokin Tao.

"Oohh. Ada. Tuh di dalem. Ayo masuk. Kamu temennya ya ?" wanita itu mengajak Ken masuk ke dalem.

"Bukan. Saya pacarnya."

"Eh ?"

"Hehee, becanda doank kok mbak. Ngomong-ngomong, mbak ini pembantu baru disini yah ? Saya baru liat soalnya."

Apa ? Pembantu ? Seorang Park Bom istri dari Park Leeteuk yang xantik nan sekseh membahenol ini dikatain pembantu ?

Mamih Bom cuman senyum kecut sekecut jeruk nipis yang author makan tadi.

"Bukan dee, saya Mamihnya Chanyeol."

'_APAAHH ? Jadi ini calon ibu mertua –coret- mantan calon ibu mertua gue ? Mampuss gue. Pake ngatain dia pembantu baru segala lagi.'_ Maki Ken dalam hatinya.

Ken senyum kikuk. "Eh.. m-maap Tante. Kirain…. Abisnya…."

"Saya ngerti kok. Saya sama Papihnya Chanyeol itu kan sibuk pake buaangeett jadinya jarang di rumah. Wajar aja kalo kita gak pernah ketemu. Yaudah, tunggu bentar ya, Tante panggil dulu si Yuli. Yuuulll…. Yuliiiii…. Temen kamu dateng tuh."

Mamih Bom pun pergi ninggalin Ken di ruang tengah. Dan disana lah ia melihat penampakan horor yang pingin banget buat dia langsung lari dari situ sekarang juga.

Dia ngeliat...

Ngeliat sepasang alis mata seorang cowok yang bagai laser Om Iron Man itu yang lagi ngeliatin dia. Siapakah pemilik alis mata laser itu ? Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan alisnya si Kris.

Ken sebenernya takut sama itu alis mata. Bukan sama orangnya loh. Sama alis matanya ! Ingat ! Tapi dia kan cowo, gak boleh takut. Gengsi donk ! Jadi dia beraniin diri aja buat ngeliatin balik alis dan mata si Kris yang katanya tamvan dan orang kaya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tapi suka pamer (?).

Dan terjadilah perang mata antara keduanya. Kilatan-kilatan petir, api, air, udara, dan bumi, yang siap menyerang satu sama lain _(udah kayak pelem Avatar aja yah)._

"Hei mas broo ! Tumben hari minggu gini lo dateng. Mau ngajak gue ngedet ya ?" sebuah seruan suara kebapak-bapakan (?) Chanyeol itu menghentikan perang antara KeRis itu.

"Najiss !" cibir Ken.

"Yok ke kamar gue aja." Chanyeol langsung narik sang sahabat ke kamarnya. Kamarnya udah kosong melompong sekarang. Karna Tao udah bangun dan balik ke kamarnya buat mandi pagi.

"Tumben lo dateng ? Kangen sama gue ? Yaelah, baru juga kemaren kita ketemu. Masa lo udah kangen. Lagian kita besok ketemu lagi." Kata Chanyeol narsis.

"Kyaaa ! Chanyeol Oppaaaa ! Bogoshippeoooo !"

Ken menirukan suara cewek sambil ngedip-ngedipin matanya ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri ngegidik ngeri liatnya.

Ken nge'geplak pala Chanyeol pake guling yang ada di atas kasur yang mereka dudukin.

"Gilee lu ! PeDe banget lu gua kangen sama lo. Ogah banget !"

"Lantas ada perihal apakah seorang Raden Mas Lee Ken Dedes ini dateng ke rumah keluarga Park di minggu pagi yang cerah berdering seperti ini ?" ceilah bahasanya Chanyeol ituloh sok resmi banget. Kayak lagi ngomong sama pejabat RT.

"Kata Mas gue, si Tao kesurupan ye ?" bisik Ken kuat (?) _*bukan bisik-bisik lagi donk namanya*_

"Iyee, _syeerreemm_ gilaa ngeliatnya broh. Gue jadi merinding sendiri. Gue juga takut ninggalin ade gue sendiri. Kalo bisa gue nemenin dia juga mandi nih sekarang."

"Bussyeett lo Yeol ! Mau nge-modusin ade lo ?"

"Eh somplak ! Ya kagak lah. Itu kan cuman sebagai pembuktian gue sayang banget sama ade gue."

"Trus gimana keadaan dia sekarang ? Udah baikan ? Udah mendingan ? Perlu di bawa ke rumah sakit gak ?"

Chanyeol melongo liat kebaikan hati seorang Ken Dedes ini. Dia cuman sanggup nganggukin kepalanya sama gelengin kepalanya.

"Yang bener donk lu jawabnya. Masa geleng-geleng trus mantuk-mantuk gitu sih ? Mau nge'dugem lo ?"

"Dia baik kok. Gak perlu di bawa ke rumah sakit. Lo perhatian banget sama ade gue Ken ?" Chanyeol mulai menitikkan air matanya terharu atas kepedulian sang teman.

"Lebay lo Yul. Bagus deh kalo gitu. Eh, si suKris itu ngapain di rumah lo ?" tanya Ken pake nambah-nambahin namanya si Kris Lebay Rajo.

"Tauk gue. Katanya mau ngajak si Tataa keluar…

_JLEBB._

… Sekalian mau ketemu camer gitu katanya."

_JLEBBB. JLEBBBB._

Hati Ken seakan ditusuk-tusuk pake sapu ijuk dengernya. _Ckit-ckit. Ckit-ckit_, sakitnya.

Ngajakin Tao keluar ? Ketemu camer ? Bahkan dia kagak pernah kayak begituan sama sang mantan backstreet. Andai aja lo tau soal hubungan gue sama Tao, Yeol.

"Padahal gue udah ngelarang banget soal hubungan mereka. Gak abis pikir gue kenapa si Tata mau sama orang kayak begituan. Dari pada tuh orang, mendingan elo yang jadi ade ipar gue sob. Si mamih malah ngerestuin, gegara ngeliat Lambhorghini Veneno-nya si Kris. "

Lo bener Yul. Bener banget. Lebih baik gue yang jadi ade ipar lo ntar. Abah gue juga gak kalah kaya sama Daddy-nya si Kris Lebay Rajo itu kok. Kalo Lambhorghini-nya si Kris itu rodanya empat, gue bisa beli Lombhorghini yang rodanya delapan. (_itu mobil sport ato truk bang ?)_ Tapi sayang, itu semua udah telat. Dia udah putus sama adenya Chanyeol.

"Haahh, gue pulang dulu deh. Ambu gue pulang hari ini. Abah juga lagi di rumah. Gue pingin teletabisan sama ortu gue."

Sang Ken Dedes pun akhirnya pamit pulang pada sang tuan rumah. Tapi sebelum itu Chanyeol ngeliat ada yang janggal sama sejolinya itu.

Matanya. Ada kantongnya. Kayak kangguru -coret- matanya sembab kayak matanya sodara kembarnya si Tata dari China a.k.a Panda.

"Ken, lo tadi malem abis nangis ya ?"

"Eh ? Ka-kagak ah. Masa iya seorang Raden Mas Lee Ken Dedes ini nangis. Gak gaul tauk. Gak keren kalo gue nangis mah."

"Lah terus mata lo kenapa ? Kok makin cipit aja ? Item lagi kantong matanya." kini Chanyeol mulai menginterogasi sang sahabat. Jarang banget malah hampir gak pernah dia ngeliat Ken dengan keadaan naas (?) seperti ini.

"Tadi malem gue make eyeliner-nya si Baekhyun. Dah gue pulang dulu. Eh iya, mamih lo bening juga ya Yul. Hampir aja gue naksir."

"KEN DEDEEEEESSS …. Gue gak akan setuju kalo lo jadi papih tiri gue !" teriak Chanyeol begitu Ken ngibrit keluar rumah.

Ken juga ngendap-ngendap keluar takut papasan sama sang mantan backstreet-nya itu. Di ruang tengah udah sepi. Kagak ada papih sama mamihnya si Chanyul, kagak ada Kris, apalagi Tao.

Ken menyusuri jalanan menuju halte. Dia kagak bawa sepeda dan motornya kayak biasa. Jadi dia mau nunggu angkot yang lewat aja. Itung-itung nge-hemat BBM sepeda dan motornya yang kalo digabungin itu jadi sepeda motor.

Baru aja mau duduk di korsi yang ada di halte, sebuah angkot merah putih belang-belang loreng macan tutul melintas. Spontan aja karna takut ketinggalan si Ken langsung berdiri nyetop tuh angkot. Trus dia duduk di depan di samping sopir. Tumben dia kagak gengsi. Mungkin karna hati dia lagi galau kali yah. Jadi ngaruh sama kegengsian dia.

_Maaf ku telah menyakitimu_

_Ku telah kecewakanmu_

_Bahkan ku sia-siakan hidupku_

_Dan ku bawa kau seperti diriku_

_Walau hati ini terus menangis_

_Jujur.. Aku tak kuasa_

_Saat terakhir ku genggam tanganmu_

_Namun yang pasti terjadi_

_Kita tak mungkin kan bersama lagi_

_Bila nanti esok hari_

_Kutemukan dirimu bahagia_

_Izinkan aku titipkan_

_Kisah cinta kita.._

_Selamanyaa.._

Baru aja dia duduk di korsi tuh angkot. Eh si angkot malah ngejek dia pake muterin lagunya Bang Sammy Simorangkir.

_DEMI CINTA gue sayang banget sama lo Tao!_ tereak Ken sekenceng-kencengnya dalem hati. Ken mantuk-mantukin poninya ke dashboard angkot. Sang supir cuman merhatiin dia dari ujung matanya.

"Lagi galau ya Ken ?" tanya sang supir.

"Ho'oh." Jawab Ken lemes yang masih narok jidatnya di dashboard angkot.

"Galao kenapa Bang ?" kini suara cowok mirip cewek yang duduk di belakang supir yang nanya Ken.

"Abis putus sama Tao yah ?" tanya sang supir lagi kepo.

_JDEERR. _

Pertanyaan abang supirnya bingo bingitsz.

"Ho'oh." Jawab Ken lagi lemes.

"Eh, loh Bang supir kok tau gue baru putus sama Tao ?"

Ken baru nyadar atas pertanyaan Abang supir, dia langsung ngangkatin kepalanya sampe kejedot sandaran tempat duduk di belakangnya.

_JDUK._

"Aduh. Loh ? Ravi ? Lo Ravi kan ?" tunjuk Ken begitu ngeliat wajah sang abang supir.

"Hehe, iye ini gue Ravi. Kim Ravi Ahmad Syahputra." Jawab si abang supir yang ternyata adalah Ravi temen sekelas dia sekaligus ketua preman palak di sekolah.

_Raffi Ahmad : Eh nama kita mirip ya choi._

_Ravi : Iye Bang. Tapi Be-Te-We marga gue Kim bang, bukan Choi._

_Raffi Ahmad : -_-_

_#RafviKuadratAhmad pelukan bareng._

Trus dia ngeliat ke belakang. Dan tampaklah sesosok wajah lelaki yang engga feminim banget (?).

"Umin ? Lo Xi-Umin kan ?"

Yang ditunjuk nyengir kuda. "Iye Bang. Gue Umin. Kim Xiumin Rini Jameela. Kernet angkotnya Bang Ravi. Hehee."

_(Gilee namanya Bang Umin feminim banget !)_

"Kalian berdua narik angkot ?" dua orang yang ditanya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Sejak kapan ? Kok bisa ? Kok gue sama Chanyeol kagak tau ?"

"Udah dari dulu Bang. Abang lupa ya, Abi kita itu kan bandar angkot se-Korea dan se-Indonesia." Jawab Xiumin sambil ngitungin uang hasil narik angkot mereka sedari subuh tadi.

Ken mikir bentar. Trus dia mantuk-mantukin kepalanya lagi ke dashboard angkot (?). Dia baru inget pasal job ortu temennya yang satu ini.

"Yahh, itung-itung dari pada gadak kerjaan, kita narik angkot aja. Sekalian bantuin orang tua, kan dapet pahala tuh." Kata Ravi lagi.

"Tapi lo kok bisa tau sih kalo gue abis putus sama Tao ? Emangnya lo tau kalo kita itu pacaran ?"

"Gue juga baru tau kalo lo berdua pacaran. Gue denger tadi malem lo mutusin si Tao di warteg. Trus ninggalin dia gitu aja."

"Iye Bang. Lo kagak nyadar disitu ada kite ? Padalan duduknya sebelahan loh."

Ken geleng-geleng kepala. Tadi malem tuh dia terlalu sibuk sama perasaan dan pikirannya. Ditambah perut laper ngeliat tempe goreng yang goyang dombret di depannya minta dimakan. Tapi dia gengsi mau makannya, kan dia lagi galao plus marah gitu, jadi dia mau keliatan kayak orang kesengsaraan gitu. Biar Tao-nya juga kesian ngeliat dia. -_- _#Ada-adaAjaYa_

"Lagian kan elo yang mutusin Ken. Kenapa lo yang galao garing gitu ?" tanya Bang Ravi lagi. Ken diem. Dia geleng-gelengin kepalanya lagi.

"Dari pada lo galao gitu, mending ikut kita narik nih angkot aja. Gimana ?"

Ken diem lagi. _#perasaandiemmuludaritadi_. Suatu bohlam lampu 2000 watt muncul di atas kepalanya. Sekarang dia malah senyum evil, minjem senyumnya Abang Kyuhyun.

"Oke deh. Tapi jangan hari ini yah."

Kira-kira apa sih ide sang Ken Dedes hingga ia yang memiliki gengsi tingkat tinggi naujubileh itu mau narik angkot bareng abang beradik Kim itu ?

.

.

.

Setelah Ken turun dari angkot, Ravi beserta adik dan penumpang yang lainnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Stop Bang. Pinggir sini aja." Kata salah seorang penumpang cowok yang manis kayak gulali yang di jual di pinggir jalan.

Ravi ngelirik itu penumpang yang minta pinggir dari spion depannya. _Boleh juga tuh cowok_, pikir Ravi sambil minggirin angkotnya. _#iiihhhbolehapanyatuhBang?_

_(reader : Author berisik #kejerAuthorpaketongkatwushuTao)_

"Dek, dek. Ongkosnya kurang nih." Panggil Ravi begitu sang penumpang yang udah turun itu balik badan setelah memberikan ongkosnya.

"Emang ongkos naek angkot abang berapa sih ?" tanya si cowok.

"Dua rebu. Lo ngasinya kurang serebu tuh." Sahut Xiumin di belakang Abang supir.

"Oh gitu. Nih kurangnya Bang. Maap yah." Si cowok ngasi duit serebuan ke Ravi. Yang di kasi senyum-senyum gak jelas. Xiumin udah malingin mukanya males ngeliatin abangnya yang kadang centil itu.

"Iyah gak apa atuh dee. Be-Te-We kita kayak pernah ketemu. Nama Abang Ravi. Nama adek siapa ?" modus Ravi sambil naik turunin alis tebalnya.

"Jongup, Bang. Udah dulu ya Bang. Buru-buru nih." Jawab si cowok sambil senyum-senyum mesum (?) trus balik badan lagi.

"Dek, kirim salam sama mamahnya yaaa…." Tereak Ravi sambil nancepin gas angkotnya. Xiumin ngikik sendiri di belakang.

"Edan lo Bang. Kirim salam kok sama mamahnya. Tuh anak kan udah oke juga. Emang lo mau jadi bapak tirinya ?"

"Hahaaa…. Gue cuman hobi gangguin doank kok dee."

"Serah lu deh Bang. Eh Bang, Bang, Bang.. Itu si Kai kan ?" tunjuk Umin pada cowok berkulit tak putih tapi hitam yang lagi berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil nundukin kepala merhatiin semut yang lalu lalang di bawah kakinya..

"Kaaiiyy…" panggil Ravi pada sang sepupu dari dalem angkot begitu angkotnya dia berhentiin pas di depan muka Kai. Yang di panggil ngangkatin kepalanya lesu.

Begitu ngeliat muka sang supir angkot, Kai langsung aja naik ke angkot. Trus duduk di tempat Ken duduk tadi, di depan di samping abang supir.

"Lo kenapa ?" tanya Umin penasaran. Sementara si abang kembali ngejalanin angkot.

"Gue lagi galao."

'_Perasaan banyak banget yang lagi galao hari ini ?_' gumam Ravi.

"Galo kenapa emang ? Jangan galo donk Kai. Masa iya ntar imej kita di sekolah berubah jadi Preman Galao." kata Ravi berusaha ngehibur sang sepupu.

"Lo pada tau kan, kalo selama ini gue deket sama Bang N gegara apa ?" Kai nanya balik.

"Ho'oh. Mau minta koleksi pilem yadongnya Bang N kan ?" jawab Umin.

"Bukan cuman itu." Kai kembali lesu.

"Lo suka sama Bang N ? Tapi N nya kagak suka sama lo ?" terka Ravi yang buat Kai pengen banget nguburin abang sepupunya ini ke lumpur lapindo (?) idup-idup.

"Kambing lo Bang. Se'uzon aja pikiran lo. Mana mungkin seorang Kai berkulit eksotis ini ditolak sama kecengan. Gue itu nge-modus buat deketin adenya si Dio. Yang orangnya kecil trus matanya bulet itu."

"Lah terus hubungannya apaan sama galo-nya elu ?"

"Ternyata.. selama ini Bang Suho juga nyimpen perasaan sama si Dio." Ucap Kai lirih ampe buat Umin nangis belacan. Nangis bawang ato cabe mah udah sering banget kayaknya yah. Jadi kurang ekstrim gitu_. #Hehee_

"Hu-Hu-Huwweeeee….." tangis Umin. Kai sama Ravi nengok ke belakang.

"Bu-bukan gue yang nangis loh."

Eh ternyata bukan si Umin yang nangis. Ade-ade yang lagi dimarahin emaknya yang nangis barusan. Kedua cowok itu ngadepin badannya ke depan lagi.

"Trus lo mau kamana sekarang ?" tanya Ravi.

"Kagak tau. Gue bingung. Males mau ke rumah. Ntar ngeliat mukanye Bang Suholangkaya galo lagi gue."

"Dari pada bingung gitu, mending ikut kita dua narik. Gimana ?" tawar Umin.

"Emm.." Kai mikir dulu.

"Gimana Kai ?" tanya Ravi juga.

"Emmm….." yang ditanya masih mikir.

"Kai.. gimana ? Ikut gak ?"

"Emmmm…. Boleh deh. Tapi lain kali aje ye Bang. Gue mau ke rumah Bang N. Udah janjian soalnye, mau tukeran pilem yadong. Gue turun di simpang depan sono aja dah. Oke !" pinta Kai tanpa ngebayar ongkos. Pan itu angkot punya sodaranya. Jadi dia bisa gratis.

Ravi ngehela nafas begitu sepupunya yang punya wajah yadong (?) itu turun. "Kesian tuh anak musti saingan sama abang die sendiri."

"Iye Bang. Gue juga prihatin. Yaudah, ayok jalan lagi Bang. Sekalian puter lagi tuh lagu." Suruh Umin pada Abangnya buat muterin lagu yang sempet di matiin sama Kai.

Ravi memutar lagunya Mbak Siti Badriah. Penumpang angkot dia udah dangdutan di belakang. Terutama Xiumin yang ngehayatin banget itu lagu, sampe-sampe ngebayangin itu lagu pidio klipnya dia sama Bang Hongbin.

_Kawin lagii…. _

_Suamiku istrinya baru lagi_

_Stress lagi.. _

_Aku jadi stress lagi_

_Kawin lagii…_

_Suamiku di rebut orang lagi_

_Nangis lagi…._

_Aku jadi nangis lagi…._

"Baaaanngg ! Tungguin kitaaa ! Kita mau naiiikkk !"

Baru aja Ravi nginjek pedal gas, dia ngedenger suara cowok tereak-tereak di luar yang buat dia jadi berhentiin angkotnya. Dia ngelirik lewat kaca spion dan didapatinya dua orang manusia yang lari terburu-buru ke arah angkotnya. Satu manusia pria cantik, satu lagi manusia pria yang rada tamvan !

_Zrreekk._

"Buruan naik Bang !"

_Sret. Braakk !_

Pintu depan angkot yang baru dinaikin dua manusia itu ditutup dengan tidak elitnya. Bunyinya aja bikin Ravi kesel. Gimana kalo angkot merah putih belang-belang loreng macan tutulnya yang bermerek Ferrari ini yang dia kasi nama 'Sorry Gakjaman Menggalau' disingkat SGM itu lecet coba ?

"Buruan jalan Bang ! Ngebut aja kayak Valentino Rossi kalo bisa (?) !" kata salah satu penumpang cowok yang baru masuk itu.

"Woles donk nutup pintunya itu Mas- loh Hyuk ? Luhan ?" merasa namanya terpanggil, kedua orang itu noleh ke abang supir.

"Ravi ?" ucap keduanya barengan.

"Kalian kenapa ? Kok lari pake buru-buru amat gitu ?" tanya Umin juga yang ngeliat abang-adik itu masuk ke angkot mereka.

"Ntaran aja kita jelasin di jalan. Yang penting kita jalan aja dulu." Kata Luhan dengan wajah panik dan keringetan. Ravi ngangguk-ngangguk trus ngejalanin angkotnya lagi.

"Aduh Bang Rav, lagunya kagak bisa di ganti apa ?" tanya Hyuk begitu nyadar lagu yang diputer di angkot itu nyebut-nyebut kata kawin.

"Emang kenapa Hyuk ? Kan lagunya enak. Abang ngepens berat sama Mbak SiBad nih."

"Gue lagi males denger kata kawin Bang."

"Emang knapa ? Lo udah kebelet kawin Hyuk ? Yaudah atuh ajak si Bang Hongbin kawin aja. Eh perasaan kata si Tao lo sama Bang Luhan ke rumah nenek lo. Udah pulang ? Kok cepet banget ?" giliran Xiumin yang nanya terus.

"Itu dia masalahnya dee. Kita berdua kabur dari rumah nenek kita."

"Kabur kenapa Bang ?"

"Kita berdua mau DI-JO-DO-HIN !" kata Hyuk mendramatisir.

'_Kawin ? Yaudah lo kawin aja sana Hyuk. Biar gue bisa jadian sama Bang Hongbin. Hahaha.' _Tawa Evil Xiumin tanpa sepengetahuan siapa-siapa kecuali Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

…

**~ T B C ~**

…

.

.

.

.

**Eotte chingu ? Gimana sama chap ini ? Semoga typo nya gak terlalu berserakan dimana-dimana. Dan semoga kalian suka ceritanya. :D**

**Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini ? Mian kalau comedy-nya garing bingits -_- Author pemula. Maklumin dah …. **

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah kasi review, favorite, dan nge-follow. Mian gak Author bales review kalian satu-satu nih. Author seneng banget waktu baca review kalian semua.**

**MY GREAT THANK'S to :**

**DiraDesfi26 | celindazifan | Aiko Michishige | HUANGYUE | TaoRisJae | pink seokjin | Ko Chen Teung | WendyXO | Orangecuppie | F | pantao | **


End file.
